Gifted: The Fallen Order
by trindog2000
Summary: Bayley is gifted with abilities and trained alongside 3 other girls under the masters of the Order, a group of people with special abilities meant to keep peace. However, the Legion, the dark, opposing group massacred all Order members and gifted children. Bayley and the other girls survived but separated. Now, after 10 years its up to Bayley to find them and bring back the Order.
1. Chapter 1: Reawaken

**A/N: Yep I'm back with another 4 horsewomen story. I'm still writing my others but I just played this Star wars game and it inspired me. Anyway this story will have the 4 horsewomen, Sheild, Ronda, Shayna & her goons, Carmella and other people. (Really anyone you want to see) Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Reawaken**

_[Flashback]_

"_Come on Bayley!"_

_A seven year old Bayley struggled to keep her balance as she walked across a small beam that could barely hold both her feet. She wore a long sleeved grey shirt that was rolled up her to her elbows and a pair of light pants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were covered by a blindfold. _

"_Hurry up!"_

_The beam under the girl shook as she stepped forward slightly before a small beam of energy came rushing towards her, hitting her square in the shoulder causing her to stumble and almost lose her balance off the beam. Her foot dangled over the edge as she gripped the metal beam for dear life knowing that the 10ft drop below her would surely kill her. _

"_Careful little one! Focus on the energy around you. See the blast before it hits!"_

"_How am I supposed to do that when I can't see!" Bayley shouted back as she slowly made her way back up to her feet._

"_You must channel your powers. Awaken the energy within you and use it to guide you to the other side!" _

_Bayley quickly scrambled back to her feet and stood still trying to listen for the sound of any energy beams, but she couldn't hear anything so she slowly took a step forward only to have her left foot shot at causing her to stumble again. Bayley let out a groan as her stomach roughly connected to the metal under her. _

"_Try again!"_

"_I can't!" Bayley shouted back as she clenched her eyes tightly under the blindfold and held on to the beam_

"_Focus...awaken your energy. Channel it!"_

_Bayley slowly took a breath and focus her energy before she slowly began walking again. Soon another blast came her way but the girl shifted her weight just enough to avoid the blast, then another and another until she made it all the way to the solid platform. As soon as she was on solid ground she ripped the blindfold from her eyes and smiled before looking over the edge to see her Master and 3 training partners standing below her. _

"_I did it!" Bayley smiled_

_The tall blonde and the redhead smiled at her alongside their training Master Hunter. While the shorter brown hair girls just watched her. Hunter stepped forward before holding his hand out causing the platform Bayley was on to move and slowly until she was on the ground with them. Hunter told her to get in line with the girls before he said, "Your energy and abilities all lie deep within you. You must awaken that energy and focus yourself around it. Do not try to control it but rather let it control you, let it guide you down your path."_

"_Yes Master" The four girls said before the vision began to blur._

Bayley quickly shot up in bed causing her to hit her head on the overhead compartment above her, "Ow"

Bayley slowly opened her eyes to see the mess she left her room in. Well, it wasn't really a room it was like a storage closet that had a small bed carved into the side of it. She ducked her head and swung her legs to the side of the bed before she pushed herself up and onto the metal floor.

She stretched and yawned before taking the few steps to reach the other side of the room where there was a small sink and mirror. Bayley looked at herself in the mirror and groaned, her eyes were bloodshot for the lack of sleep she had been getting. She didn't know why but for the past few weeks her mind had been plagued with dreams and flashbacks that either were distorted or not fully there. Bayley ran the tips of her fingers over the scar on her right eyebrow as she thought back on how she got it before she quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled her hair back into her ponytail and washed her face and brushed her teeth before the door of her room busted open.

"Oh good you're up." Bayley looked over to see her blonde friend Carmella standing at the door, "We need you in section 15. Some idiots broke the technical channels up there and they need you to fix it."

Bayley nodded before the blonde turned and left allowing Bayley to release the breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Bayley worked on a large base called The Circuit that manufactured parts to sell to ships and big weapon companies. Bayley had become good at the job, even though she lied to get it but now she actually knew what she was doing. However, it didn't make her feel any more fulfilled with her career path.

Bayley spit out her toothpaste and cleaned off her face before she turned to the small built in closet and pulled out her worker uniform which was a black sleek jumpsuit and boots. She quickly grabbed her watch and her things before heading out to section 15 which happened to be at the top level of the base. The base was a large monstrosity full of half build walls, hanging metal shafts, tubes and wires and lots of ladders and elevators, but having worked here for so long Bayley knew her way around pretty well.

"Morning Bayley, you're up early"

Bayley looked over to see a man taking off their helmet to approach her, "Hey Xavier!"

"What they got you on the morning shift now?" The boy joked.

Bayley groaned and ran her hand down her face as she looked over the boy in front of her. Xavier had been working at the Circuit for a long time, he was there years before she was, and he had shown her the ropes when she first started. He wore a commander's outfit which was like a black full body armor with red lines on the sides and a matching helmet. Xavier had dark skin and curly black hair that he wore pulled back in a puff and he had two lines that scarred his lower chin from a welding accident which he loved to tell people about.

"Sort of. They just need me in Section 15 for a quick repair...but it's cool, I was already up." Bayley said with a small smile while Xavier slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look

"Have you been having nightmares again?"

"I'm fine" Bayley said seriously as she softly brushed off Xavier's hand

"Alright...but if you ever need to talk my door is always open" The boy said with a smile as he turned and went to put his helmet back on but stopped for a second only to say, "He can't hurt you here Bayley...I won't let him"

Bayley winced slightly but nodded and quickly turned to keep walking. She had told Xavier and a few others that her father was an abusive man who attacked her and gave her her scar. She couldn't tell them the real reason of course. As far as everyone else knew the Order was no more, there were no more members and all of the gifted children were hunted down and killed. The Order was originally a group of people with gifted abilities. They had been around for hundreds of years and worked together to keep the world safe and maintain peace. However, some of its original members sought out more power and broke off creating the Legion, a dark, power based group that tried to control all the power in the world and rule over the normal people.

The legion began taking over planets and destroying worlds for their resources and eventually orchestrated a massacre of young gifted children who were being trained by their masters in the Order. Bayley and the others she trained with managed to escape, however, Bayley couldn't simply tell people she was a member or that she was gifted. They would turn her over to the Legion before she could even blink her eyes and collect the reward money. There was a bounty of 1,000 gold pieces for information on any gifted people, so hiding it was Bayley's safest option.

So instead of telling people the truth she explained to them that she was abused by her father and she ran away from him. She said that her scars were from him and that her visions and nightmares were all because of the things he did to her, which wasn't at all close to true. Her father died when she was young and her mother allowed her to train with Hunter when she was only 6 so she didn't remember much of her parents and home life before then. She grew up with three other girls and they were all trained to become members of the Order, but after the attack, they separated. Bayley haven't seen them since.

"Bayley!"

Bayley quickly looked up to see she was standing at Section 15 and she could feel the wind on her face from the open air. She looked around at the view, it wasn't much as most of the planet was covered in a thick layer of smoke and fog from the Circuit's energy waste but Bayley could just make out the treeline of woods and the tops of buildings in the distance. Bayley quickly turned back when Carmella approached her.

"Yes?"

"You were zoning out again." Carmella said with a small laugh before she looked in the girl's eyes and noticed how red they were, "You okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

"I'm fine Carmella. Really." Bayley said as she stepped around the girl and quickly looked at the large system in front of her, "So...tell me what idiots messed up my system this time."

After hours of working to fix the technical channels and get section 15 back up on the grid Bayley finally finished her job for the day. She had been asked if she wanted to get a drink with some of the crew but Bayley declined and instead insisted on taking a shower, but Carmella and Xavier were persistent. So after a shower, Bayley found herself sitting at the bar of a small tavern, squished between Xavier and Carmella and a few others. Everyone was loudly talking and drinking around Bayley causing her ears to ring sharply. She looked at the drink in front of her and ran her finger around the edge of the glass and paid attention to only the sound it made causing everything else in the background to fade out.

She had been here for two hours now and she had done nothing but sit at the bar and stare at her drink which she didn't even buy. Some random girl bought it for her causing Xavier and Carmella to 'oh' and 'ah' at her but Bayley just waved them off. She had watched both of them drink, and dance and Xavier had even challenged a few men to an arm wrestling contest while Carmella seemed to be flirting with some guy on the other side of her, but Bayley just wasn't in the mood to join. She didn't even want to come in the first place.

Bayley was only taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grab her shoulder causing her to look over at Carmella who said, "You gonna drink that or are you gonna just keep looking at it?"

Bayley looked back to her drink before gripping the glass and finishing it in one gulp. Once she was done she pushed the empty glass to the waitress before turning to Carmella, "I think I'm gonna head back."

"What already?!" Carmella shouted, not fully aware of her volume because of how drunk she was before she shouted to Xavier, "Woods! Bayley's trying to leave"

"What?" Xavier shouted over the music and drunk people yelling

"She's trying to leave!" Carmella shouted once more as she pointed at Bayley causing Xavier to frown at Bayley

"Why? We're having fun!"

Bayley shook her head and smiled at her friends, "You two keep going. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep so I'm kind of tired. Besides, I have a meeting tomorrow morning so I need to head back"

"You want me to come with?" Xavier asked seriously but Bayley just shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder

"I'll be fine. You two enjoy yourselves. You can tell me all about it tomorrow"

"Alright."

"Bye Bayley"

"Bye guys" Bayley said before she stood and squeezed her way out of the tavern.

It was dark outside, the only light came from the few lamp posts and neons signs but Bayley could see enough. There were a few people outside, talking in low whispers while other carrying wagons of things down the dirt road. The tavern they had come to was in the center of the village and surrounded by small shops, houses and a whore house which Bayley squinted her eyes at as a few men exited, laughing loudly as someone fell to the floor in front of them.

The building was diagonal from the tavern so Bayley could see them all clearly as a group of four big men laughed at a small woman who was trying to pick herself up from the ground. Bayley looked at the women who yelled for the men to leave her alone as she covered her chest protectively while the men above her simply scoffed and laughed at her, all of them clearly drunk. Bayley took a small step forward, but stopped herself. She didn't want to make a scene. She was supposed to keep a low profile, to avoid any attention but as one of the men grabbed the woman tightly by her arm Bayley sighed and walked over there.

"Come on girly get up!" The man growled out as he pulled the woman to her feet before he pushed her causing her to fall into the other 3 men who all reached out eagerly to touch her.

Bayley stopped halfway over there when she noticed that the men were all workers at the Circuit. This was her last chance to turn back and pretend she never saw anything, but that idea quickly went out the window when she saw the girl's brown hair. Bayley squinted her eyes, not being able to make out her face in the darkness but nonetheless Bayley slowly stepped forward as she whispered to herself, "Sasha?"

"Leave me alone" The girl said as she pushed against the men

"Come on whore...don't you wanna be our slut for the night?"

"No...get off!" She yelled

Bayley quickly came over and tapped on one of the guys' shoulders, causing them all to turn and look at her as she said, "Hey guys...how about we leave the poor girl alone"

"Butt out" one of the men said before turning back to the girl

Bayley tried to look at her but all the men were taller than her so they blocked her view. Bayley quickly tapped on the man's shoulder again, "Sorry, no can do."

Before the man could respond Bayley grabbed him by her arm and roughly pulled him away from the group causing him to stumble back before she kicked him in his stomach sending him falling back to the ground. Bayley's ears perked up when she heard two other men come up from the group and run at her since her back was turned but Bayley ducked under their arms so that their backs were to her. She quickly kicked the one on the left in the back of his knee, sending him down to one leg while she grabbed the one on the right by his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, breaking him arm and causing him to hit his head roughly against the ground.

Bayley kicked the man who was on his knees in the back of the head, knocking him out before she turned back to see the last man gripping the woman around her neck, holding her in a headlock. Bayley frowned slightly as she saw the girl's face, realizing it wasn't who she thought it was but she shook the thought away as the man spoke.

"Y-you're one of tho-those freaks!" The man said

Bayley just stared at him, she could hear his heart beating really fast, she could see the sweat dripping down his face, she could sense...everything. Bayley looked down to see markings on her right arm had appeared and were glowing a light blue color. The markings were given to official members of the Order. They were supposed to be a long connecting set of markings down their arms and back that say the key values of the Order, but after the attack Bayley had only had the markings on her right arm to her upper shoulder and up the back of her neck. The markings represented the flow of energy and if you had a good flow and concentration they would light up.

However, Bayley haven't used her powers in a long time. She was sure her abilities had went dormant but as she saw the glow on her arm she realized that they had reawakened.

"Let her go." Bayley said seriously before she slowly held her hand up towards the man causing him to shake slightly. Bayley could hear how fast his heart was beating, she could sense the fear in him, "I can sense your fear. Do you really want to test me?"

The man finally relented and let go of the woman before he ran off causing Bayley to turn to the other men who were quickly dragging their unconscious friend away. Once they were gone Bayley looked back to the woman as her marking slowly disappeared. The girl was pretty, she was short and had dark hair and light brown skin, "Are you okay?"

The woman stared at her in fear, "y-yes...tha-thank you"

Bayley nodded and turned to leave but the woman stopped her, "Wait..please. How can I repay you?"

Bayley looked back at the woman and shook her head, "By never mentioning this again."

Bayley went to leave but the woman rushed forward and grabbed her by her arm, "Please...there must be something more...something more that you want. You could come back to my house."

Bayley raised her eyebrow at the woman's insinuation and looked back at the large building she was supposed to be going back to before she frowned. Those men worked for the Circuit. They would tell people about her, she couldn't go back there. Bayley sighed and looked back at the woman. She didn't trust her, not fully, she had a bad feeling about her but she had nowhere else that was safe to go for the night. Bayley felt a nagging in the back of her head but she agreed nevertheless and said, "Alright."

The woman smiled and gripped Bayley's hand before she dragged her down the street in the opposite direction of the Circuit. Bayley looked back at the building before sighing and turning back. After a five minute walk Bayley was dragged up the stairs of an apartment and almost immediately pushed against the wall when they entered. Bayley's eyes widened as the girl kissed her and closed the door before dragging her to her bedroom.

The next day Bayley slowly woke up to light shining on her eyes. She squinted her eyes as she turned her head to see light shining through the crack of the window. The girl yawned and quickly went to run her hand down her face but stopped when she realized that her right hand was handcuffed to the bedpost. Fear spiked in the girl as she looked over to see the empty space beside her, "crap"

Bayley was only in a sports bra and pants and her right wrist ached a little in pain as she tried to twist it away from the bedpost. Bayley groaned as she struggled to free herself before she mentally ran through all the curse words in her head. She knew something wasn't right about the girl but it had been so long since Bayley had been with someone and she did remind her of her long lost training partner. Bayley cursed herself for her moment of weakness as she looked around the room.

There was only the bed which took up most of the room and a dresser against the wall just to the right of the door which was wide open and there was a large mirror above the dresser that Bayley could see herself in. There was also a door to the bathroom on the right and two side tables on either side of the bed, the one further away from Bayley held a crumpled piece of paper which had a poster about the bounty of a gifted.

Bayley slowly pushed herself up so she was resting against the headboard before she twisted her arm back so her hand could grip the bedpost. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bayley quickly looked through the open door of the bedroom to the main part of the apartment and cursed again, "Give me a minute."

The knocking became louder and more persistent causing Bayley to groan as she gripped the bedpost tighter and ripped the post from the bed just as another round of knocking came. Bayley, now free, quickly ran to the bedroom door and locked it before she turned back to the room and pulled on a loose black t-shirt over her sweatpants and slid on her shoes before she turned to the window. Bayley quickly pulled the window up and squeezed her body through the before she almost cursed again before muttering, "Why the heck does she live on the fifth floor?"

Bayley looked back into the bedroom just as she heard the front door being busted open before she turned back and closed her eyes for a second as she thought. If she jumped far enough she could land on the roof of the building next door, but if she fell she could land in the trash can in the alley...which was empty. Crap.

The handle of the bedroom door was shot off causing Bayley to look down to see her markings lighting up just before the bedroom door swung open. Bayley pressed her right arm into the wall of the building behind her to give her some leverage as she jumped. There was an extra boost of energy behind her which propelled her far enough over so she could catch herself on the side of the building. Bayley quickly groaned and pulled herself up with enough force that she went flying up in the air, landing further on the roof. Bayley quickly ran along the roof, jumping from building to building as she heard gunshots and people chasing after her.

"There she is!" a man yelled out just as Bayley ducked from the blast of a laser gun

Bayley quickly jumped down to the fire escape of an apartment and swung down to the ground before she took off running. It was early in the morning, so most people were on their way to get breakfast or head to work causing Bayley to bump into people as she tried to run, muttering apologies at each person she accidentally ran into. Bayley found herself running through the market which had just been set up for the morning and fully packed the long street of the village. Bayley quickly turned through the carts of fruits and vegetables, turning back to see two men still chasing her.

Bayley looked back forward just in time to see two men carrying a large box of oranges causing the girl to slide under the box before she kept running. Bayley pushed people over and jumped from box to box until she found herself running on the table of a market stall. Bayley felt a laser beam blast her left ear causing her to wince before she jumped off the table and took a quick turn down an alley.

"She went down the alley!"

"Follow her!"

Bayley groaned and ran only to abruptly stop when she felt two hands grip her shirt and pull her to the side. Bayley winced slightly as she was roughly pulled into a dark building as the only light came from the alley she was pulled from but it was quickly boarded up by a shadowed figure, submerging Bayley in darkness for a few minutes.

Bayley felt her marking glowing as her senses heightened allowing her to hear two separate heart beats. Bayley turned her head as her eyes sharpened and she could see the outline of the two figures. Female, both shorter than Bayley. Both...calm.

After a few minutes Bayley could hear the men that had been chasing her turn back out of the alley and leave. Then once the two women were sure they were gone a light turned on revealing the faces of the two women. Bayley instantly scooted back away from them as she inspected both women.

They were both older than Bayley and the shorter one had bright blonde hair while the other had reddish brown hair. The shorter woman held her hands out slowly before she said, "We're not going to hurt you...but we need your help"

"Yeah well the last person I helped turned me over to the Legion so forgive me if I'm not in the most helping mood" Bayley said sarcastically as she frowned at the women

"Look...my name is Lita, and this is Trish. Those men that were chasing you were Legacy hunters, elite members of the Legion sent to hunt down the gifted. They know who you are now...they probably have people searching this whole block looking for you. You aren't safe."

Bayley squinted her eyes at both of the women and her markings slowly faded as she pushed herself up to a standing position and looked around. She was in an abandoned building that had a single light hanging from the ceiling and a few tables with no chairs. There were tables and a counter but they were all covered in dust and white sheets and all of the windows were boarded up, including the window that Bayley now realized that she was pulled through.

"How do you know so much about this. The Legion basically controls this planet and they don't talk about this kind of stuff here...so who are you?" Bayley asked as she eyed the taller woman

"Trish was once a member of the Order before the attack...she saved my life." Lita said as she looked down at the shorter blonde, "I owe the Order."

"You were in the Order?" Bayley asked with wide eyes, "Did you know Master Hunter?"

Trish nodded with a frown as she looked to the ground before saying, "I'm sorry for your loss"

Bayley frowned at this as a few flashbacks ran through her head before Lita stepped up again and said, "We've been looking for you. For people like you"

"Why?"

"Because we want to bring back the Order" Trish said seriously

"_You" _Bayley said as she pointed at both of the women, "You both want to bring back the Order? You got anyone else?"

Trish and Lita looked at each other causing Bayley to frown in realization, "I'm all you have...aren't I?"

Trish nodded while Bayley shook her head and went to leave but Lita spoke up, "Wait. We get it...you've been living on your own for so long it's hard to trust anybody. It's hard to even picture having the Order back and sometimes nobody wants to be the first person to break the mold but this...it's bigger than you. This could save the lives of thousands."

Bayley watched the two women for a second before sighing, "What do you need me to do?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. If you like it, if you want to see more and all that good stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2: What an Introduction

**A/N: *Quietly sits down at a table* Hello. I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories. I've been really struggling with writing and this is my first story in a while that I've been able to get behind and actually sit down and write...so...here you go. **

**Chapter 2: What an Introduction**

[_Flashback_]

_"I heard that the Council is going to be here today"_

_Bayley quickly looked over at the brown-haired girl that crouched beside her as the two 8-year-olds sat hidden away in the rafters overlooking the practice of one of their training partners, Rebecca. The two had been watching the girl struggle for a while but neither said anything about it. Bayley looked over Sasha as she leaned forward slightly to look at the overseer's window that lined the wall where they both knew the Order's Council members would be watching. _

_ "Charlotte said they're watching our practices to see if we'll make good future members of the Order" Bayley said as she looked down at Rebecca _

_"They're looking to see if we'll be Legacies" Sasha corrected causing Bayley's eyes to widen_

_"Legacies?"_

_"Legacies were basically gods...their power came from the earth and they were stronger and faster than any other member of the Order or the Legion. Most of them are gone now but every few years children with multiple powers or abilities are born and they're called Legacies after the gods." Sasha explained_

_"And they think we're Legacies?"_

_Sasha shrugged, "Master Hunter says the four of us are different...special. So the Order wants to see if we might be Legacies...but it might not be all of us...it may only be one or two."_

_"Oh"_

_"We should go talk to them" Sasha suggested after a few minutes of silence_

_"Who?"_

_"The Council"_

_"Master Hunter said to stay away from them." Bayley said with a frown, "It wouldn't be wise to go against his orders" _

_"They're trying to figure us out and see what we are and not only that but they're deciding our future too. This is our chance to become part of the Order. How can they judge us if they never meet us? That's not fair" Sasha said as she glared at the glass._

_"We're not supposed to have any interaction with them! What if we get in trouble and they don't let us into the Order" Bayley argued but Sasha just waved her off and stood up on the rafter, holding on to the support beam as she looked down at Master Hunter and Rebecca working on the redhead's abilities, "Sasha!"_

_"Quiet!" Sasha whispered as Bayley stood herself, "You'll get us caught...come on"_

_Sasha quickly grabbed Bayley's hand and dragged her back through the air vents they had snuck through. The vents were big and the girls were small so they didn't have to struggle too much to get through them. Sasha crawled first, stopping just over the vent that was above the overseer's room where she could see six members of the Counsel standing around talking._

_"Sasha!" Bayley whispered as she crawled up beside the girl_

_"Ssh" Sasha snapped before pointing to the vent causing both girls to look down at the Council members. _

_"We shouldn't be here. We're going to get in trouble!"_

_"We're just going to say hi and make a good impression" Sasha whispered back at the girl causing Bayley to shake her head with wide eyes._

_Before the girl could say something a blast of energy shot through the building causing the vents began to shake and the power in the overseer's office to cut out. Sasha's eyes widened as Bayley grabbed her hand while the force of the vents shaking caused the shorter girl's hand to fall onto the vent grate. Her body weight quickly fell forward causing her and Bayley to fall through the vent and to the ground and land on top of each other. _

_"Ow!"_

_Suddenly the backup generator kicked in and the lights came back on just in time for Bayley and Sasha to look up and see the six Council members standing over them with their arms crossed. Sasha's eyes widened before she scratched the back of her head and said, "Uh...hello!"_

_One of the council members who was a tall Hispanic man with dark hair and a big smirk stepped forward and laughed, "Well...what an introduction."_

"Where are we going?" Bayley asked as she quickly walked behind the two older women who guided her through a crowd of people.

"To our ship," Lita said quietly as she turned back slightly to look at Bayley.

All three women were hidden away in their dark clothes and hoods as they made their way through the city. Bayley's head stayed on a swivel as she checked for any Legacy hunters and tried to keep her head down all while she followed behind the two older women who were walking a little too fast for her to keep up.

"You guys have a ship?" Bayley whisper yelled confused just as the two women took a sharp turn down a small alleyway that had a set of steps leading down somewhere.

"How do you think we got here to find you?" Lita asked causing Bayley to think before shrugging

"Magical GPS?" Bayley guessed causing Trish to laugh while Lita rolled her eyes.

Soon the three women found themselves in an open squared field that was pretty much deserted. All the buildings around it were old and empty, half of them were in the process of being torn down. There were torn down apartments, old stores with broken signs, business buildings with shattered glass, and what looked like a small school that had a collapsed roof. Bayley looked around slightly in awe at the older feel the area gave off and slightly in confusion as she didn't see a ship anywhere. Trish seemed to notice this as she smiled and said, "This used to be a meeting spot for Order members."

"Really? But it seems so...public. Everything I remember from the Order was done in private"

Trish sadly smiled but shook her head, "Years before the attack...the Order had villages on different planets. Places for families and retired members to live. The council met here sometimes to check in on their older members. This area was cloaked and kept secret from the neighboring towns but after the Legion attacked the cloak disappeared and this area has been abandoned ever since."

"So it makes a perfect spot to hide our ship," Lita said before rolling up her sleeve to reveal a small watch that glowed in anticipation for the woman's next moves. The taller woman quickly pressed the screen of the watch causing it to beep twice before a ship slowly started to appear in the middle of the large field. Bayley watched as the cloak was slowly lifted and the ship fully appeared to her. It was a large 182 carrier ship meant to transport prisoners or cargo to and from outer region planets, pretty common out in space and Bayley was sure she had worked on some of the parts for the ship before.

Bayley watched as a ramp was slowly lowered from the ship before the two women moved to climb aboard with Bayley slowly following behind. As soon as the girl entered she looked to her left to see a small living area with couches surrounding a small clear table while a makeshift kitchen was behind the far couch. There was a dining table with three chairs not too far away from the couches and a bunch of plants hung over it. Then on the right was a hologram table where Lita and Trish were now looking at a 3D projection of the planet they were currently on, Mulelara.

Bayley slowly approached them and looked at the hologram before asking, "So...where do we head next?"

"Mnason...it's an Order temple on the planet Cormier," Lita said as Trish pulled up the 3D model of Cormier, a large green planet full of grassy fields, mutated animals and it had 3 moons.

"Mnason was an older temple where Order members went to reconnect with their energy. It was an...oasis meant to help center and focus the Order members." Trish added as she turned to look at Bayley, "Also...I believe there may be an artifact there. Something that will help us rebuild the order "

Lita added, "We need you to get in that temple and retrieve it"

Bayley nodded at this before she paused and looked at Trish confused, "How come you haven't already gotten it if it's just chilling in the temple?"

Trish sighed, "The temple can only be accessed by people who are still connected to the energy of the Order...and I am no longer connected"

Bayley raised an eyebrow at the woman confused, wanting to know more but Lita gave her a look telling her to drop the topic. Bayley nodded understanding the glance before she changed topics, "If we're rebuilding the Order then we need others. Do you know who all is left? Like Master Foley or Master-"

"Little to none of the masters survived...most of them died protecting their students... as Master Hunter did for you," Trish said sadly, cutting the young girl off causing Bayley to frown at the memory before shaking her head

"What about anyone I trained with? Do you have any records on them?" She asked hopefully

"Nothing really. The four of you went completely off the map on the day of the attack. Many thought you had perished in the blast, it was surprising to find that you were the one creating the energy signal we tracked here. Yours was a new one that popped up a few weeks ago and only continued to grow stronger, that's why we came to you"

"That's about the time I started having dreams of the others," Bayley said, more to herself than to the two women

Trish nodded at this information before continuing, "Well now seeing that it was you creating the signal it makes me wonder if those some other energy signals could be your training mates"

"Well, how many signals did you find?"

"Seven, including yours," Lita said before touching the hologram table to pull up a map of the solar system. There were seven other planets, not including the one they were currently on, in the system and six other signals were spread out across these planets. The signals were represented by blue dots, some bigger and some smaller depending on the person's energy source. The dot representing Bayley was one of the biggest, only rivaled by a few other dots, one of which was on one of the Legion base planets.

"All of these are legacies?" Bayley questioned causing Lita to nod

"Yes, we were tracking some gifted but I convinced Trish to switch our focus to just possible Legacies, and it has led us to these 7 signals. The last Legacies in the world and you are one of them"

"Woah, woah wait!" Bayley said loudly as she realized what this meant and quickly pointed at the large dot on the Legion base, "There's a-a Legacy within the Legion?"

Trish sighed but nodded, "One of their Legacy hunters is...a Legacy yes, and a powerful one at that. We've had a run-in with him before but he-"

"He?" Bayley asked causing Trish and Lita to look at each other

Lita shrugged, "We think- well, Trish thinks it was a guy, I say it was a girl, too short to be a guy. The Legion has standards and requirements to be a part of their guard."

Bayley looked at the dot and thought for a second before looking at the other dots, "So these...any of these could be them?"

Trish nodded, "We believe so yes"

"Then we need to find them" Bayley insisted, "If we're going to rebuild the Order then we need them. I need them!"

Lita looked at Bayley concerned before speaking, "What we need to do is go to Mnason"

Bayley shook her head, "No. I can feel it. I need to find them. We're connected, all of us"

Lita looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Bayley thought for a second debating on whether or not she wanted to go into full detail of the events of her past, "I'm not fully connected to the energy of the Order. Not alone."

"What? But your abilities-"

"I'm only partially connected. On the day of the attack, we were going through our initiation." Bayley began to explain.

Children were trained and around the ages of 13 or 14, they became official members of the Order. Once you were Official members you would get long markings down your arms and back that say the key values of the Order. To become an official member once they go through an intense ceremony which tested them mentally and physically. The ceremony takes place in a large doom, shielded from all outside interference, and must be left alone during the process as the energy of the doom connects to the child's mind and soul. Any disturbance in it can damage the child's connections to their abilities and hurt their body.

"When The Legion managed to break through the facility they struck us and our initiation was disturbed causing a rift in the doom. There was an explosion and a lot of yelling and bright lights but because we were interrupted the process was never finished and it damaged our connection to the energy. But...we were strong together. Too strong, the amount of energy we were creating would lead the Legion right to us, so we separated and our connection went with us" Bayley focused on her energy and allowed the markings on her right arm up to her shoulder and her neck light up. She slowly held out her arms and turned around so Trish and Lita could see that she didn't have her full markings. After a few seconds, her markings faded and she looked at the two older women slightly ashamed. She looked at the ground as Lita paced while Trish continued to just stare at her, "I only started getting my abilities back a little while ago. I don't know why"

"Well, this is just great!" Lita snapped, obviously frustrated.

"Lita calm down," Trish said quietly

"Calm down? She's practically worthless without the others" Lita argued but Trish just held out her hand to her to silence the taller woman, "And I don't know about you but I don't really feel like heading back into enemy territory to search for her friends just so she can open a door!"

"She is far from useless. She's still a Legacy. You saw the power she generated on her own." Trish said to Lita while the other woman sighed. Trish slowly looked at Bayley before she walked over to her and placed her hand softly on the younger girl's chin, lifting it so she was looking her in the eye, "Your worth is not tied to the others, besides you think I didn't know about what happened with the four of you? It wasn't by chance that we found you over everyone else. I was looking for you specifically Bayley."

"Really?" Bayley asked, sounding almost like a child

Trish smiled and nodded, "The four of you are powerful together yes, but separately you are just as strong. You are the key to everything Bayley. The key to saving future Legacies, to reconnecting your friends with their energy, and the key to rebuilding the Order, but you are right. If we are to rebuild the Order we need them as well."

Bayley nodded at this, "So...what do we do?"

"We should go to Mnason. The temple will help you figure out your next steps, and hopefully, it will give you information on the others and your abilities. Then we can start the search for your friends" Trish said causing Bayley to nod, "Alright. Let's head out. Bayley, you sit down and rest"

Bayley agreed and slowly walked over to the half-circle couch that sat by a small kitchen-like unit. Lita gave Trish an unsure look but Trish frowned at her before walking off to the cockpit. Lita sighed and looked back at Bayley who shrunk a little at the stare before the older woman turned and joined Trish at the front. Bayley sighed, she mutters to herself, "Nice going Bayley...what an introduction"

Bayley sighed and looked around the back of the ship, there was a kitchen unit behind the circle couch, a small chess-like table on the sidewall, and a hallway that led back to sleeping quarters. Bayley slumped down in her seat for a while and found herself fighting sleep until she felt her eyes close and she fully fell asleep.

A while later Bayley woke suddenly to someone shaking her causing her to open her eyes slightly, "Bayley? Come on wake up"

her ears, "Charlotte?"

Bayley grunted as she saw bright blonde hair through her squinted eyes as a familiar voice filled

"Bayley come on you gotta get up. We have to go!" Charlotte said seriously causing Bayley to groan and shake her head which now radiated in pain. Bayley put her hand to her head and groaned.

"Bayley...are you alright?" Bayley opened her eyes again fully to see Trish staring at her concerned, "You were talking in your sleep"

Bayley looked around curiously. The ship seemed to have landed and the young girl saw no signs of her old friend and training partner Charlotte anywhere. Bayley slowly looked back to Trish and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Trish still looked concerned. She slowly looks back over her shoulder at Lita who was standing at the open door watching the ramp lower before looking back to Bayley. Trish sighs and takes a seat on the couch beside Bayley. She places a hand on the girl's leg and says, "When the attack happened...I was mentoring a young girl at the time. Alexa. She was a bright young student, and when the Legion attacked we worked together to try and protect the little ones and we did. We managed to get them out of the Order base but...I lost her."

"I-I'm sorry. I know that must have been difficult" Bayley said solemnly

"It was...and it still haunts me to this day. I see her in my dreams and I-" Trish pauses and thinks about what she is saying before seeming to change her mind, "I know how difficult sleeping may be. I get those nightmares too. That was a horrible thing that nobody should have to live through, especially a child. I know you lost a lot Bayley, but...with what we're doing now we're going to help a lot of people. We're going to make sure none of those people died in vain."

Bayley sighs and nods, "Yeah"

Trish smiles and pat Bayley on the leg before standing, "Everything will be okay. For now, let's get you to this temple. We landed a few minutes ago"

Bayley slowly stands and follows Trish out to where Lita is standing on the grassy lands of Mnason. The redhead is looking out through a pair of binoculars, "The temple is right down this path but this place is crawling with beasts and monsters. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Bayley looks around before nodding, "Uh...yeah. I mean, I'm the one who has to go to the temple...no point in making you two come along just to wait outside."

Trish nods, "You'll be fine. Here."

Trish hands Bayley a small watch, "What is it?"

"A communicator. Once you get to the temple, radio us so we know you're safe, and then once again when you're on your way back." Trash explained to which Lita nodded

"We'll guard the ship." Lita said before looking around, " this thing cost me a fortune, I'd rather not have any animals reck it or have any wanders try and steal it"

"You think other people will be here?" Bayley questioned

Lita shrugged, "can't know for sure."

Bayley nodded at this information before pocketing the communicator and sighing. She looked at Lita and Trish once more as both of them nodded good luck at her before she turned and started making her way across the fields to the temple. The ship hadn't landed that far away from the temple. The grassy field they touched down in was in eyesight of the tip of the temple which was a large building with a triangular build as the walls caved upwards to a point high in the sky.

Bayley watched as the wind blew the grass around her softly, causing it to sway from side to side peacefully. There were some sounds of far-off groans and growls but Bayley continued her trek forward, "I swear if an animal eats me I'm going to be pissed."

This sentiment was followed by a loud growl in the distance. Bayley shook her head, "This was probably a mistake. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm going to get killed by some beast before I even figure out a way to fully connect with the Order's energy."

"Most animals won't attack unless they see you first." Came a soft voice from beside Bayley causing her to stop walking immediately. She quickly looked around confused, trying to find the source of that familiar voice, but she frowned when she found nothing.

"Hello?"

There was no one around and Bayley could see Lita and Trish looking at her confused a ways back at the ship. Bayley shook her head and waved them off before turning and heading down the path. Bayley slowed as she passed through a rocky archway, once she passed this Lita and Trish would lose eyesight on her and she would be completely alone.

"We're not alone. We have each other...always"

Bayley spun around again quickly at the voice, this time recognizing the words. She had heard them before when she was younger. Bayley slowly started walking again, walking the rocks and grass as she carefully spoke, "Charlotte?"

There was no response. Instead, the wind only picked up slightly. Bayley shook her head and muttered to herself, "I'm going crazy."

Bayley continued to walk as the grass began to turn into dirt and rock walls lined the side of the path. Bayley ran her hands along the side of the walls and thought to herself. An order temple was all the way out here. She knew there were plenty but she was sure that most had been destroyed so to find out that one existed and was relatively untouched and not swarming with guards was a shock. She and her friends had been to one order temple back when they were training. Master Hunter had taken them.

Bayley's thoughts stopped as she saw the door of the order temple a little ways away.

"Just a little bit more. We're almost there!" A voice came, this time a little louder than the previous voices. Bayley felt slight tears prick her eyes as she heard Hunter's voice. She spun around desperately to find the source but stopped when another voice came.

Bayley squinted her eyes as she saw a trail of blue energy walking along the path she had just come from. She looked it over hard as she saw Master Hunter guiding four young girls, her and her training mates. He led them up, passed the rock arch, and continued up the hill to where Bayley was now watching them.

"Master Hunter?" Bayley called out as she reached out her hand to touch the tall man as he seemed to faze right through her and disappear in the direction of the temple.

Bayley turned and stared at the temple door for a second. These voices were her memories. Things she had heard before from her time in training. This temple had to be the cause of it, "Stupid freaking temple. All this memory shit is your fault isn't it?"

"Talking to inanimate objects is the first sign of delusion."

Bayley looked around again, "Becky?"

There was no response and now Bayley was starting to get frustrated, "What the hell is going on?!"

There was no response. Bayley just stood there, silently, waiting for something to happen, or for another voice from her past to come out. However, there was nothing and Bayley just ended up standing still for five minutes for nothing.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going in?"

Bayley let out a yell and jumped as a person stood beside her. Bayley held her heart in panic as she looked up at Charlotte. The blonde girl smiled down politely at Bayley. She was dressed in the white training gear that the girls wore when they were younger but she didn't seem young. The last time Bayley saw Charlotte they were 14 but now the blonde before her looked older, around Bayley's age, and taller, if that was even possible. Charlotte had always been the tallest of the bunch and probably the most athletic.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going in?" Charlotte asked again.

Bayley stared at the blonde in shock as she stood to her full height and spoke, "Ar-are you real? Are you really here?"

Charlotte gave a small smile and held up her hand causing it to shimmer and shine with blue energy. Bayley frowned at this before becoming confused, "So you're not real...but you're not a memory. I don't remember you like this, or saying that to me, not like what I've been hearing or seeing. So...what are you?"

"Your guide" Charlotte answered with a smile

"Guide for what?"

"I'm not sure. You created me"

Bayley paused, "I created you? How?"

Charlotte looked around almost mimicking Bayley's confused look, "I'm not sure. Maybe you need me to give you the confidence to actually go in there."

Bayley looked Charlotte over before turning her attention to the temple, "I'm not scared"

"I didn't say you were" Charlotte stated quickly, "We just don't know what will be in there."

Bayley nodded at this, "Yeah"

"But...it is an Order temple. It's meant to help. There can't be anything too bad in there, besides Trish and Lita are just a call away" Charlotte informed Bayley causing the girl to look down and see the communicator in her hand.

Bayley took a deep breath and nodded. Charlotte was right. She was always right and knew just what to say, she was great at giving advice and thinking logically. Bayley looked up at the temple before releasing the sigh. Bayley opened her mouth to say something to Charlotte but stopped when she saw the blonde was no longer there. Bayley looked around confused, "Charlotte? Char?"

"Yes?"

"AH!"Bayley screamed as she jumped five feet in the air before turning to see Charlotte appear behind her, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Charlotte said with a straight face before turning her head to the temple, "So, are we going in?"

Bayley took a minute to compose herself before nodding. She took a few breaths before walking up to the door. It was a solid piece of metal that arched up twenty feet with little intricate designs along the sides. There were also a few symbols that lined the small space of the wall inside the door's archways.

"True of nature. True of spirit. Only those of both may enter" Charlotte said as she ran her hand down the symbols.

"Well that's super helpful," Bayley said as her eyes searched the door for a way in.

"It's probably the only way they've been able to keep The Legion from entering and destroying everything."

"Trish and Lita say there's something really important in here. Something that will help us find others to help rebuild the Order. If I was trying to hide something like that I would put it behind something like this too." Bayley stated, "But how do I get in?"

Charlotte shrugged causing Bayley to scoff, "You don't know? How are you supposed to guide me if you don't know?"

"You think too little of me Bayley" Charlotte stated as she placed her hands in front of each other, "I am a representation of your inner thoughts. You want me here, but you have a set idea of my skills."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not the person you should be talking to about this," Charlotte said before disappearing.

"Wait!" Bayley called out as she quickly stepped to where Charlotte was only to be met with nothing but air, "Charlotte!"

"True of nature. True of Spirit. Only those with clear intentions may enter. That's what it says. Charlotte may be great at advice but she is not the best translator" Bayley turned around to see a woman standing at the door with her back to Bayley, and long red hair flowing down her back, "You have to clear your mind and think of your goals for going in there."

"Becky?"

Rebecca turned and gave Bayley a bright smile that quickly turned into a silly smirk, "I should say I'm flattered that you think I'm smarter than Charlotte though."

Bayley stepped forward to hug the girl but stopped when she remembered that the redhead was not really there. Bayley just gave a bright smile which Becky mimicked, "It's so good to see you"

"Hey you needed me so here I am"

"So wait. All of this is just the temple projecting my inner thoughts in the form of people I know?"

Becky nodded, "I assume it's a defense mechanism. Something in the wind here, it's full of a toxin, something that will probably drive bad people crazy if they stay too long."

"True of nature and spirit." Bayley muttered as she began to piece things together, "So if a Legion member came with bad intentions the temple would make them see people or things that would exploit their true intentions."

"Yes. So Bayley..." Becky took a step forward and cocked her head to the side, "What are your true intentions?"

Bayley looked at her old friends and smiled. The red-haired girl was dressed similarly to Charlotte and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, "I want to help rebuild the Order. We need to stop the Legion from hurting anyone else. They've taken everything from us and we have to get the Order back so we can put a stop to them once and for all."

"And?"

"And...I want to make Hunter proud. He gave his life to protect us, to protect the Order. I want to do this for him, and for you guys. I...I want to find you guys"

"Why?" Becky asked seriously

"Because I can't do this without you guys. You're my family...and I miss you all very much" Bayley stated with a small frown, "I need you guys"

There was a small blue light that began to line the door down the middle before it slowly slid open. Bayley watched it with wide eyes before looking at Becky who smirked at her before she turned and entered, leaving Bayley to do the same and follow her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Make sure to review and let me know what you think. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite so you can get updates for the next chapter.**


End file.
